She's Back
by EndlessDream91
Summary: The boys used to Have a childhood friend and loved her like a sister. Unfortunately she had to move. Now she's back but will old feeling resurface? Tyler/OC
1. Prologue

YEAR OF 1995

Jamie Cunnington is a daughter of a general in the military so she knows what it's like to have to move around. She was able to stay in one place for about five years. Ipswich where she meet the sons of Ipswich and become best friends with them.

It all started in elementary school. She was seven years olds. She started to talk to Tyler Simms who was also seven years old. She knew he had friends in a higher grade but she didn't know who they were. One day Kira Snider started making trouble to her and Jamie started to react by punching her in the face. It was the fight that started the relationship. They were at the playground and people saw the fight.

Caleb Danvers being the mature one try to pull them apart. Accidentally she punched Pogue in the face. She said a quick sorry when she felt Caleb hold on her weakening and made a run for Kira and shoved her face in the mud. Tyler and Caleb was finally able to take her off and the rest is history.

Flashback

SEPTMBER 10TH, 2000-

She knocked on Tyler door. She asked the guys to meet her there because she had something to tell them. Tyler's mom open the door. "Hello dear come on inside they are all in his bedroom." she said. Jamie gave her a smile and walked up stairs. She just walked in the room and sits on the bed. "what's a matter Jamie?" Reid asked. "yeah what did you need to tell us?" Caleb continued.

"umm well I have to move." she said and then gave a big sigh. "What? When?" Tyler asked moving closer to her. "At the end of this week." she answer and they saw tears in her eyes.

Caleb sat on one side of her, Tyler sat on the other, Reid sat in front of her and Pogue sat in the back of her. "where?" Reid asked. "umm I think Florida." she said trying not to let her tears fall. "I wish my dad would just retire so wouldn't have to move anymore. I mean when my mom died it started getting lonely around the house and now I have to be lonely in other place." Her tears started having a mind of it's own and was falling at will. "you guys are lucky you never have to move." she cried and they all hugged her.

SEPTEMBER 12TH 2000-

It was two days later and the boys had a gift for her. She was surprised when she all of them standing on her front porch. "hey guys what are you doing here?" She asked letting them inside and giving them a greeting hug. "we have a surprised for you." Pogue said. They all became quiet when they saw all the boxes. "so you really are leaving us?" Tyler asked. She looked down and nods. "yeah but by default. My dad and I hasn't said a word to each other since he told me." she admitted.

Tyler put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "but we are always going to talk because when you start dating I want to know all about him so when I meet him I'm going to scare him and makes sure he never hurts you." Jamie smiles at him and wraps her arm around his waist, "well I know one thing for sure." Reid said. She looks up at him. "what's that?" She said with a smirk.

"if he does hurt you he'll never make it pass his next birthday." he said and she saw all of them nod. "okay so what's my surprise?" she said. She dragged them into her room and they all sat on the Balcony outside her room. "We all put our money together and we got something for all of us because of you." Caleb said pulling out five necklaces.

On the necklace was a charm of an outline of heart and in the heart had a symbol. It was all covered in Gems. "my dad told me the symbol meant friends." Caleb said. Jamie jaws drops. "And we are giving you the most out standing one of them all." Tyler said showing her the Pink Sapphire color.

"you guys shouldn't have. These are to beautiful for me to wear." she said. "well we are going to be wearing them too are saying we are uglier then you?" Pogue said sarcastically. "Beside we can't return it" Reid said and Jamie laughed at them.

"thank you you guys I do say this is to much but it is still appreciated." Tyler took the necklace out of the box and put it in her neck. The instant he was done putting it on her hands went to her necklace. They stayed quiet for a moment just watched her looking at her new gift. "so what color did you guys get?"

"well after a long time of picking we got to a closure." Caleb said. "Reid got the Onyx. (black polished stone) Tyler got Sapphire (dark Blue) Caleb got Garnet (red) and I got Amethyst (purple)" Pogue answered for Caleb. "just remember one thing for us." Reid said. "Anything." she assured. "To know and believe that we will always be your best friends." The four said together and she smiled. "Farther then Blood But closer then Family." she said.

Over the five years she lived there they have gotten so close they were like family and that was there motto.

SEPTEMBER 15 2000-

It was the last day and they were saying goodbye at the airport. "I'll call you when I land." she said to all of them. They all stood there with there necklace on. They all nod at her statement.

She looks towards Tyler. "Remember to keep Reid out of trouble." she asked him and he nods. "goodbye Baby boy." she said hugging Tyler. Even though she was the youngest out of the group he was still Baby boy. "love you Jamie." he said and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "love you too." she told him before turning towards Reid. "remember don't be to hard on Tyler but-"

"don't be to much to handle for Caleb I know." he finished for her and gave her his smirk and they hug. "goodbye Sexy." she whispered in his ear. "talk to you later Beautiful." he whispered back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turns to Pogue. "Make sure Caleb and Reid don't kill each other before I get a chance to see you guys again." she said. "consider it done." he assured while wrapping his arms around her and she returns the hug. "love you Jamie." he said and she kisses him on the cheek. "love you too."

"last but not least Caleb take care of my boys for me okay? Including your-self because I'm betting there is going to be a lot of trouble and a lot of heart breaks." she said and he chuckles. "don't worry it's was in the package to begin with." she laughs and they hug. "Be the Caleb I know and love. Alright?" she whispered in his ear. "Anything for you." he answered back in her ear.

She gives him a kiss on his cheek and looks at all four of them. "and Last I want all of you to be Smart and not Use so you can get addicted and become really old men when you grow up and I won't have a chance to grow old with you guys and I want my kids to know guys and I want you to watch them grow up with your kids and-" they stop before she continue and encircled her into a group hug. "okay okay you get my point." she said.

"I will always love you guys." she said then they broke apart. They nod to her and then break apart. She looks back at her dad then to the boys. "Farther then Blood-" she started and they finished. "Closer then family." her eyes started getting watery and took a deep breath before picking up her bag and walking into the airport. She looked back once more and saw them waving at her, she wave back and gave them a weak smile before walking towards her dad.


	2. Jamie's back

Let me do this the right way… I do not own the boys, only Jamie…. This is my first story please don't be to mean but please send me Reviews.

Chapter Summary…..Jamie's back

YEAR OF 2007-

It was the year after the whole chase incident. Tyler was the only one left at Spencer. All four of them ascended already. Of course Caleb and Sarah got into Harvard and they come down whenever they can which is often.

Pogue went to University of Massachusetts with Kate. Reid was accepted to Yale but instead he decided to stay closer to home and went to University of Boston. Tyler hated when they all left.

Reid was glad that he school was so close because he didn't have to move to the school and him and Reid were always hanging out whenever they can. He even went to the party at the dells they always hold the weekend before school.

Right now all of them were at Nicky's sitting at a table. "so Caleb. How's it going?" Kate asked. "Nothing much. What about you guys? When's the wedding?" Pogue finally got the guts to ask Kate to marry him and she happily said yes. "I can't you believe you guys are getting married." Reid said looking at the happy couple.

Just the Tyler phone starts ringing he looked at the screen and saw a picture of him and Jamie when they were eleven. "Jamie. what's up girl?" Reid looked at him and try to grab his phone. "I want to talk to Jamie." he whined. Tyler was trying to dodge. "hey baby boy. I have a surprise for you guys, look towards the bar and there is a girl in a black hoodie. Do you see her?" she asked.

He looked around and finally spotted her. "yup. What about her?" he asked. "does she look familiar?" she asked. "not that I know of." he said. "well maybe this will help." she said but she doesn't continue. He looks at the girl and saw that she was taking off her jacket and lets her hair down but her back was still facing them.

She was wearing a stripped shirt but both the colors were pink. One dark pink the other was light. When she turn around to face them he realized it was Jamie. "Jamie." he said shooting out of his chair towards her.

All the boys looked at him and saw him running. "no way is that Jamie?" Pogue said. They stood up and went to her. When Tyler reached her she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "ah look at you Baby boy. Two years and you look even more handsome." she said and hugged him even tighter.

She gave him a greeting kiss on the lips this time and dropped down off him. "hey beautiful." Reid said coming on the side of him. "yeah sexy you're alive. Caleb didn't kill you yet." she said as they hugged each other and she gave him a greeting kiss on the lips.

She saw Caleb next to him. "look at you Caleb. You defiantly filled out. Damn. You are hot." She teased. "just shut up and give me a hug." he said and they hug. He lifts her up then puts her back down.

She gave him a greeting kiss on the lips before turning towards Tyler side and sees Pogue standing there. "there is the promised man." she said giving him a hug and a greeting kiss on the lips. "you talk about Caleb filling out look at you. I mean when did you grow a chest?" Reid said and Jamie slaps him hard in the arm. "so what are you doing here?" Caleb asked as they walked away. "I'm here for good." All their jaws dropped. "you're serious." Tyler asked.

She smiles and grabs his hand entwining their fingers together. "yup you guys are stuck with me so love it." she says. "I have no problem with it." Tyler says. Reid puts a arm around her shoulder.

"me neither." she looks at Pogue. "So where is the soon to be Mrs. Pogue Perry?" she says. Tyler pulls her towards the table.

The End for now… Kinda in a stump right now….Please help me by giving reviews and suggestions. I'm always up for suggestions.


	3. Jamie goes to shool

**Let me do this the right way… I do not own the boys, only Jamie…. This is my first story please don't be to mean but please send me Reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter Summary…..Jamie's goes to school**

Tyler looks in his locker when someone covers his eyes. He takes the hands off his eyes only to find Jamie smiling at him. He grabs her into a hug. "I still can't believe you're here." He says to her. Jamie squeal as she pulls back.

"I know I'm so excited except it suck I'm kind of a year to late. I just missed Pogue, Caleb, and Reid last year." She says as she leans against the locker next to his. "actually I consider my self very lucky." Tyler says with a smirk. "Really? And why is that?" She asked with the identical smirk.

"I have you all to myself." He says with confidents. They look up to see the bell ring. Jamie hugs his chest as he drags her to her class. "Come on Baby girl let's get you to class." He says. She stands up straight but keeps her arms around his waist.

AT LUNCH-

Tyler and Jamie sit by themselves at a table in the corner but every now and then someone would come up to say hi to the "last son of Ipswich."

"Wow baby you're so popular. I'm impressed." Jamie says. Tyler winks at her. Just then a girl comes up to Tyler. "hey Simms how was your summer?"

Jamie looks at her and thought she was kind of snobby. "It was fine Natalie." He says. He was still poliet even if he didn't like her. "well whenever you want to come over again call me." Natalie gives him a wink and walks away.

"You know she kind of looks like a man." Jamie says as she takes a bite our of a Carrot. Tyler laughs. "Aww man that's not good to hear Jamie" He whines and puts his head down. "Why not?" She asked with a little worry in her voice.

Tyler lifts his head up and scratches the back of his neck. "Well you see…… I kind of…. You know… Slept with her this summer." Jamie bursts out laugh. Tyler complains so more. Then Jamie looks at him. "Aww our little baby boy is growing up. Who was your first though?" She asked.

Tyler looks down and blushes. "It was you remember?" He says with his bashful ways. "Yeah I know I just like hearing it." he looks up to see her smiling at him with the biggest smile she has ever made. He gave one back.

* * *

**Didn't expected that didn't you? Did you like this chapter?….Please reviews and suggestions. I'm always up for suggestions. Thank you**


	4. Tyler remember the Summer

**Sorry I'm up dating so late I've been in a kind of stump I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jamie and Tyler are watching a movie in Tyler living room. Jamie talked Tyler into watching "A walk to remember" right now it was at the part on their first date and Tyler could feel Jamie smile. He looks down and see Jamie look up at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Flashback

June 2005

Tyler Simms walks into a club in Florida. His parents sent him to his grandparents in Florida for the summer. He hated it at first cause Reid guys couldn't come but when he met the neighbors next door their son, Terry, was pretty cool. He said there was a club that was always popular. Tyler decided to try it out and it was crowded.

Terry and Tyler walks to the bar and Tyler saw Terry and the Bartender shook hands, "Tyler this is Brandon he can give you any drink you want." Terry says. "Umm I not 21." Tyler says scared of what he got himself into. "So what?" Brandon asked. Tyler rolls his eyes and turns away. When his eyes landed on a black hair girl dancing with two other girls.

Jamie was hanging out with her friends, Carly and Skye, at this club called Turnout. Carly dragged Skye and her to Florida for Summer break but she had to admit she was having a blast. Right now they were dancing in the middle of the club. Skye saw that Carly was dancing up on some guy and Jamie had to Smirk.

"Do you think she will sleep him with him tonight?" Skye asked just in time to see Carly kiss him. "I say that would be a yes." Jamie laughs. Jamie started dancing again when someone grabs her hand and turns her around. Her eyes pop out when she see how is holding her hand.

"Tyler?" She asked. He doesn't say anything but grabs him into a hug. "I missed you baby girl." He said. Jamie laughs and screams "Oh my gosh what are you doing here?"

"Summer vacation. What about you?" He asked as he starts dancing with her. "Ditto."

They spent the whole night dancing when Skye and Carly interrupts them. "Hey Jamie are you actually going to go home with someone tonight?" Carly asked. Both Skye and Jamie roll their eyes. "unlike you?" Skye asked.

"you guys this is one of the boys I told you about from Ipswich Tyler. Tyler this is my friends Carly and Skye." She introduced. Carly squealed. "Well in that case I'll see you back at the hotel." Skye says as she drags Carly away.

Jamie and Tyler look at each other and laugh. "you have very interesting friends" Tyler tells Jamie as they start walking to the door. "You love them once you get to know them."

"well that's always the case isn't it?" Tyler says as they walk out of the club and onto the beach and sit down on the sand. Tyler sits down and Jamie settles herself in between his legs. Tyler smiles and wraps his arms around her.

They don't say anything but just listen to the waves crash onto the shore. "I miss this Tyler. I wish I never left." She says as she cuddles closer to him. "well then why don't we make this Summer one we will never forget." Tyler says as Jamie turns her head to look at him. "I think I know how we can" She says before kissing him. She turns her body around and sits in his lap heating up the kiss.

The Next Morning

Tyler wakes up to the sun in his eyes and a blanket wrapped around his waist. He feels someone on his chest and looks down to see Jamie sleeping on him and they are both naked. He looked at his waist and sees a chained bracelet on his wrist.

"It's a cute look." He turns his head to see Jamie looking at him. He laughs and smiles. "I like yours too" He says as he watched her sit up with one hand holding the blanket up against her chest and the other running through her hair.

"you don't regret last night?" She asked. Tyler moves and kisses her back and t hen her neck. "not one second." He says back with a smile. "I love you Tyler" She says and kisses him with as much passion as she could.

Flashback ends

Tyler looks at the bracelet, that he hasn't taken off since that summer, he smiles at the memory then looks down at Jamie who is asleep in his lap. He smiles down at Jamie and gives her a kiss on her head. "I love you Jamie."

* * *

**I can understand if this chapter was a little hard to understand, detail wise, I'll try and write better next time. But was the chapter good? Please review**


End file.
